What Happens When You Give Quatre Sugar In Public
by StarLight Pixie
Summary: Our Fav Five are going to the movie theater for a little R&R and... Oh, NOOO, WHO GAVE HIM CANDY?


Hey all! This is another humor fic by yours truly. I know, it's lame, but owell. *shrug* *points to Piccolo* He made me do it!   
Piccolo: What do I have to do with anything? I'm not even a GW character!   
Pixie: *giggles* Because! I need someone to blame it on!   
Piccolo: *grumble*   
Anyway, read and enjoy.   
*************************************************   
Why Gundam Pilots should never give candy to Quatre in public...    
  
_______________________________________________________   
*Gundam pilots drive up to movie theater*   
  
DUO: *runs around like a kid in a candy shop (or toy store…)* I want to go to this one! No, wait, this one looks good! Ah, I've been waiting forever for this one to come out!   
  
HEERO: Just who's paying for this?   
  
*everyone points to him*   
  
HEERO: *groans*   
You guys are paying me back…   
  
*they walk up to ticket booth*   
  
TROWA: What movie?   
  
*everyone points to a different movie*   
  
WUFEI: Look, we decided on one before we left the house.   
  
HEERO and QUATRE: I wanna see this one!   
  
DUO and TROWA: I wanna see this one!   
  
WUFEI: *big sigh*   
  
DUO: Well? Yours is the deciding vote.   
  
WUFEI: That one. *points to totally different movie*   
  
[AFTER HALF-HOUR OF DEBATING…]   
  
LADY AT TICKET BOOTH: Boys, my shift is almost over…   
  
GW BOYS: WOULD YOU WAIT A SECOND??!   
  
LADY: *shudder* Geez…   
  
*they finally decide*   
  
QUATRE: Sorry Duo, we'll see the chick flick next time.   
  
DUO:*sniff* ok.   
  
HEERO: *places money on counter*   
Five for that one please.   
  
LADY: (very flatly) May I see some form of ID?   
  
HEERO: *sweatdrop* Huh?   
  
LADY: Well, if you plan on going to that movie, I need to have proof of age and… (gives him hinting look)   
  
HEERO: *sweatdrop*   
  
DUO: *steps forward*   
I get it.   
*hands lady 10 dollar bill*   
  
LADY: *winks* You're smart for a cutie.   
  
OTHER FOUR: *big groan*   
  
HEERO: Duo, if you had that money, why didn't you pay for your ticket in the first place?   
  
DUO: *shrug* Then we wouldn't be able to get in.   
  
HEERO: True.   
  
WUFEI: Fixed! Fixed theater! Unfair workers! INJUSTICE!!! IN-   
  
LADY: *eyes him*   
  
TROWA: *clamps hand over Wufei's mouth* Involuntary speaking disorder.   
  
(I know! I took it from Sailor Moon! Owell…)   
  
[AT THE FOOD COUNTER…]   
  
HEERO: What does everyone want?   
  
QUATRE: *starts bouncing around and pointing at everything*   
  
TROWA: *grabs Quatre and pins him down* Whatever you do, DON'T give him sugar.   
  
OTHER THREE: Ok.   
  
DUO: *walks up to food lady*   
I'll take a super-large cherry icey, two large bags of popcorn, one Snickers bar, three-   
  
HEERO: Duo.   
  
DUO: What?   
  
HEERO: My wallet only goes so far.   
  
DUO: Oh.   
*to lady*   
Scratch the nachos.   
*winks at Heero* Ok?   
  
HEERO: *smacks forehead*   
  
TROWA: I'll take some sour crawlers please. And a small coke.   
  
HEERO: A Dr. Pepper and small bag of popcorn.   
*pays for food*   
  
DUO: *scoops up all food off counter*   
Let's go!   
  
[AT THE ENTRY TO THEATER AREA…]   
  
ATTENDANT: Tickets please.   
  
HEERO: Uh-oh.   
*pats pockets*   
Who was the tickets?   
  
*everyone shrugs*   
  
HEERO: I gave them to you, Trowa.   
  
TROWA: I gave them to Duo.   
  
DUO: I handed them to Quatre when I picked up the food.   
  
QUATRE: I don't have them! I don't think you gave them to me, Duo.   
  
DUO: …Well?   
  
*all five search pockets and through food while line builds up behind them*   
  
*ten minutes later*   
  
QUATRE: I found them! They were in my pocket the whole time! Can you believe it?   
*grins*   
  
EVERYONE ELSE: *huge groan*   
  
QUATRE: What?   
  
DUO: *points to hair*   
  
HEERO, TROWA, WUFEI, and ATTENDANT: *nod* (In case you didn't get this one, Duo was indicating to Quatre's blonde hair color. NO OFFENSE to any blondes out there! I just couldn't resist... ^_^)   
  
[INSIDE THE THEATER…]   
  
(The boys are all sitting on one aisle. From the outside seat in, it goes: Quatre on outside, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Duo.)   
  
HEERO: Duo, can you-   
  
DUO: SSSHHH!!!   
  
HEERO: What? It's just trailers.   
  
DUO: That's the best part!   
  
HEERO: *sweatdrop*   
  
DUO: *drool* That last commercial is for a movie next month. It's got on of my favorite actresses in it. I gotta go see… *gives Heero knowing look*   
  
[A FEW TRAILERS LATER…]   
  
HEERO: Oh my God.   
  
DUO: What?   
  
HEERO: Didn't you recognize that girl in that last movie?   
  
DUO: Kinda…   
  
HEERO: It was Lady Une!   
  
DUO: She's acting?   
  
*both look at each other and scream*   
  
WUFEI:   
*tries to see over the big lady with hat in front of him*   
*fails, flops down in seat*   
*taps lady on shoulder*   
Ma'am, would you…   
  
BIG LADY: AAAHHH!!! HARASSMENT!!!! CALL MY LAWYER!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!   
  
WUFEI: Sheesh….   
*sits low in seat and avoids stare of others*   
  
TROWA: Ow!   
*feels something hit head*   
*turns around*   
*kid behind him looks at movie screen innocently*   
*turns back around*   
  
KID: *snicker*   
*throws popcorn at Trowa*   
  
TROWA: Hey!   
*turns around to face kid*   
Little boy, would you kindly stop throwing popcorn at me?   
  
KID: (sweetly) Sure, mister.   
  
*five minutes later*   
  
TROWA: *feels stuff on head again*   
*turns around*   
Kid….   
  
KID: *bursts into tears*   
MOMMA!!! That mean ole' man is bugging me!   
  
MOTHER: Oh!   
*smacks Trowa*   
  
TROWA: Ouch!   
*rubs face, glares behind him*   
Old man?   
  
QUATRE: *looks down aisle*   
Pssst! Hey Duo!   
  
DUO: What?   
  
QUATRE: Can you pass some popcorn down?   
  
DUO: Ok!   
*takes a handful of popcorn from bag, hands to Heero*   
  
HEERO: *shrug*   
*takes handful and passes it down*   
  
WUFEI: *eats absently*   
*gets elbowed by Trowa*   
Ow!   
  
TROWA: *indicates Wufei to pass on popcorn*   
*eats a little bit, hands to Quatre*   
  
QUATRE: *Looks into empty bag*   
*sigh*   
*tosses bag behind him*   
  
GUY BEHIND QUATRE: Hey!   
  
QUATRE: *turns around*   
*guy balls up bag and throws back in Quatre's face*   
Ouwwwiee... *sigh*   
  
DUO: *elbows Heero*   
The movie's about to start!   
  
HEERO: *elbows back*   
I know.   
  
*elbowing fight between the two*   
  
HEERO: *accidentally elbows Wufei*   
  
WUFEI: Hey!   
*elbows Heero and Trowa*   
  
TROWA: Yipe!   
*elbows Quatre*   
  
QUATRE: *looks across the walkway to the other aisle*   
*shrugs*   
*gets up, elbows guy on other side of walkway, sits back down*   
  
(This results in a huge elbow fight throughout the theater)   
  
THEATER ATTENDANT: *confused*   
  
*MOVIE STARTS*   
  
QUATRE: Pssst! Duo!   
  
DUO: What?   
  
QUATRE: Pass me a drink!   
  
DUO: OK!   
*takes a big gulp of drink, passes it to Heero*   
  
HEERO: *shrug*   
*takes sip and passes it to Wufei*   
  
WUFEI: *slurps absently*   
*elbowed by Trowa*   
*remembers to pass it down*   
  
TROWA: *takes drink*   
*passes to Quatre*   
  
QUATRE: *discovers there's no drink left*   
*sighs*   
  
[HALFWAY THROUGH THE MOVIE…]   
  
WUFEI: *has been trying to see over big lady*   
*sigh*   
Lady, would you PLEASE…   
  
BIG LADY: *turns around*   
*takes two-ton purse and slams it into Wufei*   
*goes back to movie*   
  
WUFEI: *on floor*   
Ooh, look at the pretty birdies around my head…. ugh….   
  
QUATRE: *wrapped peppermint flies out of lady's purse and into his lap*   
Cool! Candy!   
*unwraps and eats*   
*goes on sugar high and bounces around theater*   
  
TROWA: *discovers too late that Quatre has found candy*   
*elbows over Wufei's seat to Heero*   
  
HEERO: *picks Wufei up off ground, elbows Duo*   
*points to Quatre, who is running up and down the aisles yelling like Tarzan*   
  
*Four chase Quatre around theater*   
  
____________________________________________________   
[HOUR LATER, OUTSIDE THEATER…]   
  
QUATRE: X_X *conked out on ground after sugar high*   
  
HEERO: Ok, what have we learned today?   
  
WUFEI: Never go to those stupid romance movies? @_@   
  
HEERO: No.   
  
DUO: Don't order the nacho cheese from that place because it gives you gas?   
  
WUFEI: Baka…   
  
HEERO: -.-;   
*smacks forehead*   
No, you idiot.   
  
TROWA: Don't ever ask the lady in front of you to move?   
  
HEERO: NO!   
  
DUO: Don't ever give Quatre candy?   
  
HEERO: YES! GOOD GUESS, GENIUS!   
  
DUO: ^_^ Cool! You really think I'm a genius? Can I get that in writing?   
  
HEERO: x_X   
*falls over*   
Oy.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
THE END   
  
  
*************************************************   
Author's Note: So? Didja like it? For those of you waiting for the sequel to "Relena's Driving Lessons", I'm working on it. Please r/r. Thankees!   
  



End file.
